Episode 267: Face 2 Face: Target Conditioning
"Face 2 Face: Target Conditioning" was originally released on September 2, 2015. Description We're back from the damp but loving embrace of the Pacific Northwest! Here's our Seattle show, which was a real hullabaloo, I tell you what. Outline 05:09 - I have green eyes, and strangers always compliment them. They'll say something like, "your eyes are so pretty," and then they'll say, "you must get that a lot." I never know how to respond, just saying "thank you?" or "I do get that a lot" sounds conceited. How do I respond to these compliments? Do I compliment them back? -- Gmail 10:06 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user HappyEquine, who asks: Desensitization... Balloons? So I wanted to start desensitizing my horse. I brought out a bag of potentially scary things to see what we would need to work on throughout the next few weeks. There was a shiny banner that he was great with. I could cover his eyes and wrap it around him, toss it , run around with it so it flapped, ect. Then I moved on to a large plastic flag (large large, like ones rodeo princesses ride with.) He was pretty nervous, but after about 15 minutes I was able to rub it on him, put it on his face, ect. By the end of the day I was even riding him with it, w\t\c. He actually seemed to be enjoying the flag, like it was a game. Then came the last scary thing. Balloons. I was slowly intoducing it to him. My horse spooks mostly at sounds, so I was practing with noises. I would simply let out the air, and he went crazy. After no improvement (which he had quickly with the other objects), I tried different sounds with the balloon. Every one made him very scared, so I stopped, not wanting to scare the bajgeepies out of my poor boy! Anyways.. How can I get him used to these noises without terrifying him? I will only do a little bit at a time so I dont overwhelm him, but what are some of your ideas? 16:32 - I am actively labeled as the hipster in any of the various friend groups that I have. My friends expect me to only appreciate bands that they've never heard of. While yes, I do have some obscure tastes, I also have a pretty profound love for some modern pop artists. When my friends or acquaintances hear me getting down with the latest club banger, they assume I'm listening to it ironically and mock me for it. How do I convince my friends to stop throwing shade? -- Sub-Par Seattle Hipster 19:46 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Anonymous, who asks: If butterflies could speak for 24 hours, what do you think we could learn in those 24 hours? 26:11 - Haunted Doll Watch 32:22 - MZ - Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Casper. Personal message from Moreise. Personal message from Courtney and Kyle. Advertisement for Baby Geniuses. 43:31 - From The Audience - I'm baby sitting my dog up at college right now while my parents are moving. I’m wondering if I have a guy over is it okay to engage in intercourse in front of my dog? -- Summer 48:10 - From The Audience - I have this pet peeve when people say, "excuse me," but you are nowhere near them. It happens all the time; people just are like, "oh excuse me," like you're standing outside the bathroom and you're not in the way, and they're like "excuse me" and then they just walk by, and it's like, "why the fuck did you say excuse me? I'm not even in your way!" unintelligible insinuating as if I'm just loitering outside. So do I say, "no" or do I say "yes"? -- Rosh 51:14 - From The Audience - It's happened a couple of times: I've classically conditioned myself to have to go to the bathroom at certain locations. For example, I was hired at a new job and I had a stomach flu. Every day for six months afterwards I had to go to the bathroom when I entered because I smelled it, and I had to go to the bathroom. It happened at Target, and it happened at the library of my university. How can I do this anymore, because it's the worst? -- Kaycee 55:52 - From The Audience - Last year my wife and I had our first child. I love her to pieces, she smarts, she's cute, she's great. We're talking about a second kid, but honestly I'm concerned that my first kid is my absolute favorite and I will never love anybody more than her. Is it worth it to "one and done, we get a score, hole in one" or go for a second and see if we can get a genie from a bottle twice? -- Noah 57:33 - From The Audience - Recently I have moved into a home where I am living with my brother in law, and this guy has the hookup to some daaaaaank kush. Here's the thing: I'm a man of loyalty. For four or five years or so I've been going to the same guy. How do I let "weed josh" know that I don't need his dank; I don't need to drive fifty miles to get it? -- Sam 61:35 - Housekeeping 64:24 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user Delta, who asks: I Like Space and Dinosaurs? Quotes On Negative Reinforcement Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Video Games Category:Drew Davenport Category:In The Japanese Style Category:Dune Category:Unintelligible Category:Marijuana Category:Face 2 Face